


Dan Avidan/You: Diamond in the Rough

by Pinky_cheeks



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cheating Partner, Diamond in the rough sort of situations, F/M, Falling In Love, It'll get NSFW along the way, friends first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_cheeks/pseuds/Pinky_cheeks
Summary: You were finally happy after a bullshit situation with your ex 7 years ago. Then Dan Avidan wants to use your family's roller rink for his music video. Upon meeting him, you find yourself thinking he could maybe be your diamond in the rough.





	1. Chapter 1: Clusterfuck Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> First major piece of work for this fandom! I was inspired by the "Cool Patrol" video to start this, so lets see how it goes! Feedback is always appreciated :) enjoy!

It took me a full hour of sitting in the car to muster up the rage and courage to walk up to the house. My stomach sits like a rock in my torso, heavy and hot as I storm to the door. I take a breath in and sigh as I ring the doorbell, the sound comically calm compared to how I felt. My anger radiates from my stomach, to my chest, down to my fingers. How could he do this to me? Why would he cheat? After giving him the best five years of my life this is how he repays me? The questions, that were once racing in my head, come to a stop when the door opens.

The hot rock in my stomach drops farther into my pelvis as I see her: the women I unknowingly shared my ex-fiance. With her hourglass shaped body, pouty fake lips and fake tits. She seems confused, “Can I help you?” She wraps herself in my ex-fiance’s shirt, covering herself.

She didn’t seem to know who I was, so I couldn’t judge whether she knew she was 'the other woman.' That didn't effect the fact that I was writhing with anger. I raise my left hand, the back of it facing her to show the diamond, “I’d like to speak to my EX- fiance. Maybe you know him? Royce?”

Her eyes widen and the color from her face drains. She steps to the side and gestures for me to enter her home, “Up the stairs, turn right, second door on the left.”

I nod a thank you and storm up the stairs. I bust through the door and catch the worm with his pants, literally, around his ankles. He looks up from his phone and jumps to his feet. “_____!”

“Save it, you creep!” I whip the ring at him. “Those five years didn’t mean much to you did they? DID YOU THINK IM THAT STUPID?! WELL GUESS WHAT ASSHOLE,” I take out the thong I had found in his jacket from my pocket. “YOU’RE THE STUPID ONE.”

“_____, listen-”

“No! I don’t have to listen to you bullshit. So, what? Was this whole proposal a distraction from.. From - ” I gestured to the air around me, words failing me. “THIS?!” Royce didn’t say anything, but his silence was answer enough. “Pick up your shit tomorrow,” I huff as I walk out the door. I walk past the other woman and hand the thong back to her, I didn’t look at her, I couldn’t.

I get in my car, turn the key, and let the tears roll down my cheeks. After a while I back out the driveway, but not before seeing Royce thrust out the door, still in his underwear. A diamond-in-the-rough sort of moment.

~~7 years later~~

The song ends as I stop my skates on the stopper, my arm stretched above my head, pointing to the ceiling. I drop dramatically and lay splayed on my back in the middle of the rink. I watch the lights dance against the disco ball as my chest heaves. Life’s been good since that ugly clusterfuck 7 years ago. Now here I am, 32 years old and living the dream… of working at my family’s roller rink. But that’s okay! I love working here, it’s a good part time thing along with my YouTube channel.

I get up and skate over to the tripod and refocus the camera, “Hope you guys liked that routine!” I heave out another breath, “Again, the song was, uh, fuck. Oh, Kiss and Tell by Ke$ha, but you guys already knew that! This video will be up along with the skate tutorial and foot tutorial, bye!” I turn off the camera and start taking off my skates. I hear the entrance door open and I see my father walk in, right on time - two hours before opening.

“_____! Shooting a video I see,” He exclaims, taking off his jacket. He dresses like the classic old man, light blue polo tucked into khaki pants with a brown belt. He made his way behind the counter where we keep the rental skates and starts to open the cash register.

“Sure was.” I hop over the counter and make my way towards the back office to change into my uniform - which was just jeans and a shirt with our logo. “And don’t worry about setting up the cash register, dad, already took care of it when I came in.”

“Counted-”

“Yes and counted the money twice,” I kiss his cheek, “You trained me well, dad.”

He smiles, “Seems that I have.”

~~A few Hours Later~~

Mornings and early afternoons are usually the slowest at the rink. We don’t do much during then; a field trip here and there, sometimes we have skating parties. But it starts to pick up around 4-5 p.m. with schools letting out, luckily it was a weekday so we weren’t completely swamped. I always enjoy watching people on the rink when the counter was slow; I could never decide if people gripping the wall for dear life were funnier than the people falling. But that question was quickly answered as I stifle a laugh when I see a guy run into his friend, knocking themselves over. I looked at my phone and saw it was around 7 p.m., about time for my second break of the day.

I hop up from my seat, “You gonna be okay up here by yourself, Chelsea?” She looks at me quickly and nods before returning her attention to the customer she was helping. I head back into the office to get my skates and tell my dad I was going on my break. After lacing up, I skate onto the rink without a hitch in my strides. 

Skating always gave me a rush, it was the only thing that kept me distracted enough from Royce. After the incident, I started to incorporate my years of dance classes into my skating. I took a few roller - dance classes, now I’m where I am now: uploading skate routines and dance routines to YouTube. Making the videos was always fun, but it was nice to get some cash out of it, but - like most people - I didn’t upload for the sake of making money. 

The song switches and my mind flashes the routine I made for it a while back. So I start dancing to myself as I circle the rink, losing myself in the song, but also making sure not to run anyone over. I could feel people watching me dance to myself, it feels completely different when people watch you live than you in a video. Feeling a little cocky, I turn around and skate backwards only to collide with someone. As we fell, the back of my head manages to smack against the person’s knee, sending a sharp wave through my skull.

After a minute of making sure my brain wasn’t going to fall out my ears, I sit up and look at the person I collided with. He was a lanky gentleman, with a full head of curls - kinda reminds me of a Q-tip. A tall, lanky, handsome Q-tip. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” I start to apologize. “I got too ahead of myself, I should’ve seen where I was going!”

I get up without a worry, but the guy struggles as he speaks, “No, man, oh god, its cool! I was ju- UST-” His skate almost rolls from under him. “-dicking around with my friends, we should’ve been more careful!” I reach down to help him up, he looks up at me with these big, brown doe eyes. A smile stretches across his face as he takes my hand, as he stands I see how tall he really is, probably a half foot taller than me. I look at him and a blush creeps across my face, I was pulled from my trance as a sharp wave of pain washes across my skull. I wince and bring my fingers to my temple.

“Oh man, are you okay?” He asks as his hand goes to touch the back of my hand.

“No, yeah I’m okay. I just think my head slammed into your knee as we fell,” I ran my fingers through my hair and put it into a ponytail.

“Ah shit, maybe we should go sit down?” His hand rest on the back of my shoulder as he tries to turn me towards the exit. I nod as the pain worsens. He sits me down on the bench next to the half wall and goes to the Rental Counter to ask for an ice pack. He returns after a few minutes and hands it to me, “I’m so sorry, again. I’m Dan, by the way.” He sits next to me, an expression of worry still on his face.

I smile at him, “I'm _____.”

Then his face drops, “Holy shit, you’re ______? As in the owner’s daughter, ______?!”

I cock an eyebrow, “Yeah? What of it?”

Dan nervously runs his hand through his mane and he chuckles, “Oh man, my friends and I had come here to, hopefully, ask permission to use the rink for a music video. You’re father told me that I should come back to the counter in like half an hour because so you could be apart of the conversation. Oh man, now this whole debacle happened and -”

“Dude, dude,” I protest. “I’m not that petty to not let you use the rink for your video just because of our little spill. And for the record, I ran into YOU. So don’t worry about it!”

His face lightens and he laughs in relief, “Good, good. I’m relieved!” He looks at me with a sheepish smile, causing me to smile back. There was something so warm about him, so genuine. Suddenly, we’re joined by a very sweaty man who had a blonde streak in his hair, along with another man who looked a little older than the other two; he has intimidatingly big blue eyes. Dan introduces them as Arin and Brian. We talk for a while longer until my head finally feels better.

“Well if you guys want, we can go into the back office and work out a deal about that music video.”


	2. Chapter 2: What's with this Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deals been made, now we're cooking with grease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own "Rookie of the Year." Its just one of my favorite sports movies and I know Dan likes sports so there ya go! Enjoy!

The deal was simple: the video will be shot on Mondays since the rink is closed so we can deep clean and do inventory. I’ll supervision the rink since there’s a chance that shooting will be late at night due to scheduling. Shooting the video could take about a month because there’s still choreography to practice, props to make, and we’ll need to wait for some extras. But if I knew my dad, he was completely fine with everything because he was A.) getting paid to rent out his rink and B.) getting publicity.

We wrote up a quick contract, signed it, shook on it, and the rest was history. The shoot will happen next week Monday. I escort Dan and Brian out of the office and they couldn’t be giddier. “We can’t thank you and your family enough, ______! This is totally awesome!”

His excitement made me smile, “Not a problem! Honestly, this video is probably the most exciting thing this rink has seen in years!”

“Hey, my friends and I are planning to go to dinner to celebrate making the deal,” He becomes very sheepish. “Would you, uh, want to join us?”

I couldn’t help but blush. I can’t even remember the last time a guy asked me out to dinner. Even if it was a group thing and wasn’t even a date, probably just a business move. I smile and nod anyway, “I’d love to join you guys! I get off at 9 so, like,” I look at the clock on my phone and see its 8:59 pm. “Oh, right now! I’ll have to change really quick though. Don’t want to be the tool who didn’t bother to change out of their lame work uniform.”

Dan laughs, “Nah, honestly, you’d probably the best dressed if you went in your uniform. I mean look at Arin,” Dan nods over to his friend. Arin sprawled on the bench next to Brian, huge sweat stains under his arms and a small one forming on his chest. “He’s probably gonna want to go home and shower, so if you want to run home and get dressed you can.”

When he said that, I have the sudden realization that I had to leave my car for my dad so he could drive home. I lightly knock the palm of my hand on the middle of my forehead, “Damn it, I completely forgot. My dad won’t have a way to get home if I take the car. Plus I don’t want to go home and then come back to just go back again. Gas is expensive, man!”

“Hmm, that is quite the dilemma,” Dan runs his hand through his hair and looks back at his friends before turning his attention back to me. “I know! Brian, Arin, and I took separate cars here. I can drive you to your apartment so you can change, and Brian can just drive Arin home so he can de-stink and we’ll meet up at the restaurant! Bam! Problem solved!”

“Oh no that’s too nice of you! I can just call an uber, you don’t have-” I stammer.

“Ah Ah, shhhhh,” He sticks his index finger in front of my face, mere centimeters away from my lips. “The decision has been made! It’s the least I could do for what you’ve done for us!” He takes his hand away from my face and jabs his thumb towards Arin and Brian, “Just gotta tell them the plan.” With that he strides towards the bench. I blink away the daze Dan left me in, only to have hundreds of questions race through my head. 'Is my apartment clean? Did I do the dishes? ARE MY PANTIES AND BRAS HANGING ON THE LINE IN THE LIVING ROOM?' (It’s a small apartment and my panties and bras are too delicate for the wash, sue me.) Dan reappears in front of me and pulls me from my meltdown. “Ready to go?”

“Uhhh yeah! Just gotta, uh, get my things.” I turn around and walk towards the office to grab my bag and jacket. I kiss my dad on his head really quick and return to Dan. When we get to his car, he opens the passenger side door and offers his hand to help me in. I giggle at his cheesy gesture. “Such a gentleman, almost like you’ve done this before,” I wink.

He laughs and puffs out his chest, popping the collar of his leather jacket. “Well, I don’t mean to brag but,” he lets out an over-the-top chortle. “I AM Danny Sexbang, the King of Suave.”

“Well, your Highness, your fly’s open.” His eyes widen as his head shoots down to look at his crotch, only to find that his zipper was in tact. I bust into a fit of laughter, which causes him to laugh as he closes the door and enters the driver’s side.

“You think you’re sooooo funny don’t ya, _____!” He whines as he turns the key.

“Think? Nah, I KNOW I’m funny,” I type in my address into the GPS and look at him. I couldn’t help but laugh at his look of disapproval.

“Wow, funny AND a little too big for her britches? You’re one heck of a gal, ______.” Dan giggles out.

The car ride ends pretty quickly. We spent the time talking about his video which led into what his band, Ninja Sex Party, sings about. Out of curiosity I search them on Youtube to listen to a song or two. They're a pretty funny band, but the funniest thing is seeing Dan in spandex - it just emphasized how much of a Q-tip he is. But seeing how much genuine fun he was having in the videos made him even more charming. He pulls up to my apartment and I lead him up the stairs.

I unlock the door and peek through the door to assess the damages; no panties or bras hanging from the wall, thank GOD. I swing the door open, “Here we are! Hole sweet hole.” It’s a simple one bedroom apartment. The door opened into the room with the living room to the right and the small kitchen to the right. I had a small two person breakfast table against the far wall in the kitchen. There was a short hall with my room on the right and the bathroom on the left and a small hall closet on the adjacent wall. “Do you want anything to drink? I have water, soda, tea,” I ask as I put my purse on the small end table near the front door.

There was a small smile on Dan’s face as he admired the tiny apartment before answering, “What kind of soda?”

I open the fridge and take out a can, “Is Pepsi okay?”

“Hell yeah Pepsi is okay!” He takes the can from me, cracks it open, and takes a huge gulp. He lets out an overly dramatic groan, “S’good! God it’s the best Pepsi I’ve had in awhile!”

I giggle, “It’s just a Pepsi, bro. It taste the same everywhere.”

“Nah this one’s different. Foods and drinks taste different when a cute girl offers them to you.” He says with a sly smile, melting me where I stand.

I cough out the breath that hitched in my throat and break into a fit of giggles, “I- I gotta go change and freshen up. I won’t be long!” I rush into the bathroom and slide down the closed door. What is WITH this guy? He’s making me act like a teenager, the butterflies in my stomach haven’t calmed down at all. A guy has never made me feel like this since Royce… but I can’t think like that! ‘It was seven years ago, ______. Dan is NOT Royce.’ I go and splash some water on my face to clear the nagging thoughts. I quickly comb out my hair and brush my teeth before jumping the hallway into my room. I pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a quarter sleeved shirt and some heeled ankle boots. I spray on my favorite perfume, put on some mascara and lip gloss, and I was good to go.

I walk out and see Dan looking at my collection of VHS tapes. He hears the clunking of my heels and looks in my direction with a smile. I shrug, “Too much? Too little?”

He shakes his head, “Nah, perfect.” I smile bashfully as I tuck my hair behind my ears. Then he points at my shelf, “I cannot believe you still have VHS tapes. I haven’t seen one since like the 90s or early 00s, whenever the DVD player came out.”

“Yeah, my dad wanted to get rid of them, but a lot of the stuff I have would be impossible to find on DVD. Plus I don’t really know how to convert tape to CD, so tapes they shall remain.”

Dan takes a tape from the shelf, “Rookie of the Year?”

I shift into a sassy stance, crossing my arms “Hell yeah ‘Rookie of the Year’! Ever seen it?”

Dan shakes his head, placing the tape back on the shelf, “Can’t say that I have.”

I groan, “Oh my Gooood, you uncultured swine! It’s probably the best baseball movie in the entire universe!”

“Oh yeah? Says who?” Dan laughs, placing his elbow on the shelf, leaning closer to me.

Again my eyes go wide, god he’s so fricken tall! I whip my hair out of my face, “Says the Universe!” We both giggle at the stupidity of the answer, “No but seriously, I gotta show it to you, I think you’ll like it.”

“Well if that’s the case, it’s a date!” Dan shrugs his hands into his pocket with a hopeful smile on his face.

I felt one of the many genuine smiles I’ve had today grow across my face again, “Well I guess it is.”

Dan brushes the hair that fell from behind my ear back in its place, his touch sending fizzes of electricity down my spine. “C’mon, we gotta get to the restaurant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feed back is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
